


你的一切

by toumeii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 搬运自我的lof 两年前的文了海贼paro没头没尾的超短篇
Relationships: Anzu/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 3





	你的一切

那次风波顺利解决之后，沉寂多年的海贼终于决定再次离岸。船长再次穿上他的长袍，戴上宽檐帽，对着镜子用红丝带扎起他一头乌黑的卷发，然后转过身，单手放在胸前向小杏行礼。他举止优雅，说出的话却是：“小姑娘，吾辈可否把汝装进宝物库带走？”  
小杏下意识后退一步，红着脸问：“您的宝物库在哪？让我先看看配不配得上我。”  
“吾辈的宝物库就是吾辈的船，堆满了奇珍异宝喏。不过若是小姑娘这般贵重的宝物，”他微抬起头，保持仰视的角度，用红宝石一般的眼睛盯住了她，直到小杏的视线犹豫地与他相交后，才刻意压低声线说，“吾辈要把她放在这里。”说着一把揽过小杏贴到胸前。胸前的人烫的像个暖炉，朔间零揉了揉她的头发，生出把她抛起来的冲动。他慢慢地托着小杏的腰把她向上举，突然被抓住了辫子，猛地抬头撞上了小杏认真的神情。  
她脸上的血色还来不及褪去，却尽量不带感情地说：“我是您的幸运物。”  
他一愣，然后笑得眯起眼睛：“是的，汝是吾辈的幸运女神，吾辈的恩人。”  
她的耳朵尖又开始泛红，继续冷静地说：“我是您最得力的助手。”  
他点了点头：“小姑娘已经帮了吾辈很多忙，凭借汝独到的鉴赏能力和直觉，想必以后能成为吾辈非常大的助力喏。”  
她的声音开始打颤：“我是魔王您的奴隶，从很久以前，要到很久以后。”  
他柔声回答：“好。”  
她在他手里开始颤抖，满脸通红地说：“我也要做压制魔王的存在，从此他不再引诱别人。”  
他忽地把她举过头顶转了一圈，说话的时候雪白的尖牙时隐时现。“汝是可怜的、绝佳的祭品。”他眯着眼注视小杏，似是故作凶狠，表情却更接近虔诚，问：“汝真的愿意永远离开陆地，和吾辈一起漂泊吗？”  
“这是我的梦想。”  
他放下了她，解下自己的红丝带系在小杏脖子里，然后吻上了她。他轻轻用尖牙在小杏手腕上刻下牙印，说：“汝是吾辈的情人。”


End file.
